


Day6 x Reader

by Chasity1497



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: The majority of them will be head canons. Just a bundle of Day6 members x Reader stuff. Enjoy!





	1. Sorry (Young K)

This was not supposed to happen. She was toxic for him. That’s why he got rid of you in the first place. You’re not bad. Never cheated or did a mean thing towards him or others. It’s just him. He call’s you toxic only because he doesn’t understand.

Why was he so addicted to you? What made him love you so much? What makes him go back to you?

He’s thankful now though.He should congratulate himself but why does he feel wronged?

He watches you smile and laugh as his friend kisses your temple. He should have known that his friend, Jaehyung would swoop in and be the hero when Brian ripped your heart up right in front of you. Jaehyung even asked him if it was okay and Brian...said of course.

Only because he knew that Jaehyung can take better care of you a whole lot better than himself. But Brian knows...

He knows you still want to be with him deep down. But Brian makes Jaehyung look like the better man and makes you fall for Jaehyung even more. Making your feelings for Brian die slowly.

The only thing Brian wishes to tell you was that he was sorry. He knows it could be deemed useless but it’seating away at him for not telling you sorry. How could he tell you though? You’re forgetting about him and telling you he was sorry would only bring back those feelings for him and Brian is terrified.

He sighed as he checked out a customer and the vein in his head started to pop as his heard your laugh again...mixed together with Jae’s. He straightened up when his manager came in with the broom and shoved it into his face with a scowl.

“Clean up why don’t ya?”

Brian clicked his tongue and grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the aisle as his eyes followed the couple towards the counter. But then Jaehyung turned around and caught Brian.

“Yooo! Brian! How are you doing? That manager still giving you a hard time?”

He leaned on the broom with a small smile and nodded his head a yes. “I want to quite but I need the money you know?”

You came up beside Jae and wrapped your arm around Jae’s and smiled gently at Brian. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Brian wanted to scold himself. He knows you hate it when people reply to you with such a simple answer because he saw you frown.

“Well, me and Y/n is going to go now. Try not to kill your manager okay?”

He watched the couple walked out the door as it dinged. He needs to tell you so that he can stop feeling guilty. He let go of the broom as the manager started to yell at him to get back to work. Brian raced out the door and called out your name before you and Jae turned the corner. 

You looked back at him and Jaehyung looked at Brian in the eyes because even though Brian never told him, he knows he feels guilty.

Brian walked up to you. “What is it Brian?”

He sucked in his breath and right before he was about to say it you stopped him. “Save it please. I know you’re sorry but please don’t say it.”

And with that....you left Brian standing out in the chill night as you walked away with Jaehyung.


	2. Warm (Jaehyung)

Jaehyung looked across the room tot he bed where you were still sleeping. The rise and fall of your chest when you breathing in and out softly and how your lips are slightly parted and still a little pink from just a few hours ago when he showed you his love.

You moved and his heart started beating faster because now he caught a glimpse of his love bites on your neck and how you called out for him in your sleep. 

He smiled to himself and stood up to go over and lay beside your warm body. He was having a hard time going to sleep after the events. He was just so happy that you’re all his and nobody else can claim you since he has marked you again. 

He slid under the covers finally and pulled your skin against his and basked in the warmth you were giving off after leaving himself to reflect on his precious memories of you in the chill night air of his bedroom.

You turned to face him and smiled at him and fell back to sleep after tucking your head under his chin. He held you close to never let you leave his side because he loves you so much.


	3. Unsure (Wonpil)

_Was it...worth it? It should right? I mean, at least he’s smiling right? But why am I starting to feel so unsure about the situation I put us in?_

It should be him that should be able to make Sungjin smile and laugh like that. So why? Wonpil can at least be grateful to be best friends with him. Those smiles are towards him and no one else and those conversations and deep talks are just for him and it makes Wonpil feel a bit better.

Wonpil kicked a pebble as he was walking back home by himself...for the second time in a row. He was thankful that the girl Sungjin confessed to a few nights ago didn’t even give him an answer yet. But yet...Sungjin still hangs out with her.

He growled in frustration and picked up a pebble and angrily threw it over the bridge into the water below. He gripped the railing as tears stung his eyes. He buried his face into his arms and crouched down to turn around and sit with his back against the half wall.

His tear stained face looked up into the night sky, unable to see the stars due to the many street lights lighting up the area.

“Why can’t it be me?” He chocked out.

“Wonpil?”

He sucked in his breath and look over to the right to see Sungjin.  _This is just perfect_. He quickly ducked his head down into his arms and knees. He didn’t want Sungjin to see him like this.  _He was still supposed hanging out with her._

He tensed up when he felt Sungjin sit down beside him. “What’s wrong?”

Wonpil didn’t know what to do. He want’s to tell Sungjin but he knows, that it’ll only hurt the both of them. But the desire to tell him was really strong but, Wonpil dismissed it.

“He swallowed and wiped his tears and looked back up into the sky. “I liked someone but it turns out that they already have someone else. Kind of hurt watching them laugh and kiss you know?”

He glanced over when he heard Sungjin sigh. “So, it was unrequited huh? That must hurt.”

Well that has to be the worst thing to say in this situation man. Wonpil slightly glared at his crush. 

“But you know Wonpil? People like that are not worth your love you know? If they can’t see your love for them, then they are blind and not worth your precious time. Now, let’s go get something to eat at 7/11 yeah? I think that’ll cheer you up!”

Wonpil took up the offer and followed Sungjin. But he was still upset. He can never let go of Sungjin. He was thankful for Sungjin. Take this moment for instance. He was there for Wonpil. He looked up to just stare at Sungjin’s back but caught his stare instead and Wonpil couldn’t help but blush.

“You seem deep in thought. Do you want to just go home instead?”

“No!” He blushed a little deeper at his quick answer and tried to clear it up. “I’m just trying to figure out a solution to this one math problem I was struggling with before class let out.”

Wonpil smiled slightly when he heard Sungjin chuckle. “You’ve always sucked at math you know? When will that nasty habit break?”

“Probably never.”

“Oh don’t be like that. I’ll tutor you like I always do when you’re struggling with a problem.” 

He nodded a sure and went back to his thoughts. He really doesn’t mind the relationship they have now. But, still, the lingering feeling have having Sungjin for him only was still there. Which still made him unsure about his feelings and what to do.  _Maybe one day you can tutor me on my problem with you._


End file.
